bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter501
Real Life Hunter501's first name is Shawn, and lives currently in New Jersey. Born on 11/22/1993, age 14, he has already attempted taking the real SAT test and scored a 1480 , even though he is only in 8th grade. Hunter501 has been a member of the Bungie community since early 2005 with another profile, but soon became Hunter501. He particpates in the affairs of the Bungie.net group Spartans Alliance as the role of Master Moderator. Hunter501 is also the youngest member in his clan, Outcast Reborn The young kid has been a part of several groups, such as the Seventh Column Troopers, Legacy, and several others, gaining fame for his work in the group section. Interests Hunter501 is a big New Jersey Devils fan. The NHL, or hockey, is his favorite sport and will watch any game, no matter how bad the Devils are losing. He also likes the New York Mets from the MLB, and can not stand Philadelphia teams. Hunter501 also enjoys going and the computer and playing on Xbox Live with his friends and clanmates. He does like to read, but to an extent, where he only likes Science Fiction, history, and mystery. He likes to watch movies such as Saving Private Ryan and others related. Maybe the biggest out of all of them is the fact that he is in karate. Hunter501 is currently a 2nd Degree Blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do and a Red Belt in Hapkido. He plans for 3rd Dan in late 2010. The achievments he has earned have led to great respect from others. Future Plans Hunter501 has begun to choose his classes for his Freshman year of High School. He plans to attend a four year college, most likely Boston College, but get an apartment while in college because of BC's crazy dorm prices. Hunter501 has several ideas for career plans like the military, law enforcement, or something dealing with computers. He plans and marrying a woman and having kids of his own. The future holds bright. Skills/Personality Hunter501 really does not have a temper unless you do something drastic. He can remain calm and work out a problem. Some adjectives to describe him are funny, sarcastic at times, strong, and good-hearted. He is nice to everyone he meets, and never dislikes anyone unless they give him a reason. Hunter501 has often been called the smartest kid in his classes and an athlete in sports. Bungie.net Life Beginnings Hunter501 began his life on the site in early 2005. On an account he does not remember, he posted to the forums at times. Then after getting a new computer, Hunter501 joined the site with the name of Hunter501, the one in use today. In January 2007, Hunter501 joined the Machinima Maniac's group Legacy, which had about 45-50 members at the time. Legacy Hunter501 began with of course introducing himself and posting, but began something he had found a true skill at, recruiting. Sending out invite after invite, Hunter501 managed to recruit many members,and not before long, Legacy was climbing to 100+. His steady recruitment earned about 70 new members in one week. With the idea set my Machinima Maniac and the second in command, Dark Assassn, an election was to be held by the group. The election would set forth the new council. Hunter501, with his long standing and dominant respect over the group members, made a run at the promotion. He sent in his letter stating his cause, and for about a week the poll remained. After a long fought battle for top spot against Bungie.net's well known American Recoil, Hunter501 defeated the challenge and claimed his spot as Council Overlord, third in command. Groups *Ivory Tower *Legacy *Mjolnir Battle Tactics *SA Phoenix SQD *SA Spartan Squad *Seventh Column Troopers *Spartan Wars *Spartans Alliance *The Inner Circle Links Hunter501's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users